


L.A.Devotee

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drugs, Slight mentions of sexy times, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Everyone has a celebrity crush and when Breakdown unknowingly gets to meet his it turns his world upside down.





	L.A.Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on this! I don't know why but I wanted to go for a weird old school Mr.darcy b.s. but not at all. Mostly the plot just sounded like bad porn or like dowton abby b.s.

It was already dark in Delta by the time he arrived but Breakdown wasn’t surprised in the least. After a spacebridge, three trains, and a very nice shopkeeper he was surprised it wasn’t the next week! He’d always been slow as a construction bot but without his wheels, he was surprised no one had shot him dead already.

But that was the point of Velocitron he had to keep reminding himself. Sick, injured, and all around “defective” bots weren’t murdered anymore. They were protected by the government and mocked and glared at by all the other healthy well to do citizens who kind of wished they could at least shoot a few of the leeches. A week or so ago he was only mocked but now he had earned more than a few glares thanks to his copious amounts of foil bandages and tarps and obvious limp.

Still, Breakdown had never considered himself a quitter. A “give-upper” perhaps but he always got around to kicking himself in the aft eventually. So despite the long tiring journey, the glares from the wealthy Deltaites, and his pain, he’d made it to his destination. Only to find the place empty.

Eight ninety-two Jubar lane was a beautiful townhome. Breakdown had expected it to be one of the palatial mansions at the edge of the city but this seemed more fitting for a rich working bot. Excess but not excessive excess. The outside was a nice dark blue with gold trim and pretty white windows. It would have been nice to see the inside but considering the owner was not home he only got to appreciate the stoop. It was a good stoop. More of a proper porch, with a little swing bench seat and table out front. It was a nice place to rest and probably enjoy a good cup of N^2ergon as one watched the sun kiss the city. By the way the night was turning out he might just get to know first servo.

He got just shy of it.

The sound of fast tires screeching to a halt jogged him awake from his light recharge just in time to catch a slick looking racer transforming back into his trim alt. Looking around, Breakdown could see the sky lightening as the sun prepared to give it’s last surge of the cycle. He’d been resting for hours waiting for the mech. He waited to say anything, nerves vising his glossia as they always did when he was forced to speak to socialites. He just watched the handsome mech stretch and twist his perfect frame as he ran his words over and over again in his mind. The mech, done with his idling, slowly headed up his stairs. As he shoved his key in the lock he gave Breakdown a curt glance and nothing more. As he opened the door though he finally spoke.

“This isn’t my body shop. Go back to town, hours are on the sign.” He entered his home and promptly shut his door. Breakdown stood there dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he was tired and he’d come far too far to be ignored. So he rang the doorbell. A dozen times. Then a dozen more. The mech finally returned to answer him.

His optics were covered by a dark visor but Breakdown could still see the irritation and rage in them. The centers too bright from drugs and the edges flickering from exhaustion. The shadows danced erratically on his pale face.

“Listen! I’m sorry but you must know-” He cut himself off as he got a better look at the mech standing on his porch. Breakdown didn’t know how but he could tell it was obvious the mech was expecting some frantic politician or rich mech who was just too distraught and impatient to wait. That sort had to be dealt with a little force. He was quickly embarrassed, his plates jittering and head tilting to and back as he tried to connect his fried wires to form an appropriate thought. Breakdown didn’t hold it against him.

“Doctor Knock Out? Did I get the right address?” The mech continued to stall, his jittering getting worse.

“Y……..es. No. No. Listen I really am sorry but I can’t see-” The doctor didn’t seem to like that train of thought or he was too high to finish it. He had caught sight of Breakdown’s face, his golden eyes, and he was quite obviously distracted.

Breakdown pressed the idea again. He wasn’t going home without trying ‘cause if he went home without help he was likely to never leave his home again. “Doctor please I just want to talk with you. I can see you’re tired but so am I. I don’t know if you could tell but I’ve had a pretty bad accident and the hospital in Ananka told me I’d need a specialist if I wanted anything to work right again. I’m already slow as it is. I can’t risk getting a cheap replacement that’s gonna bankrupt me anyway and leave me limping, grinding, and stalling the rest of my life. Now I got some savings so if you could just take a look and tell me if there’s anything you can do I can go pay for a overpriced room and come back to your shop after you’ve gotten some recharge.”

Knock Out was still staring. “You’re the mech the hospital called me about. I-I-I…..please don’t think I was refusing you. I-I-I was s-sort of but not for the reason you’re probably thinking! It was…...be..cause of the...uh…. ” Knock Out twirled one his long digits in a small circle as he continued to grip his door like a lifeline and will himself to not black out.

Breakdown chuckled softly under his breath. He sure had thought the doctor was a classist jerk who knew some brute from Ananka couldn’t pay his prices so he wasn’t worth his time of day and to be fair Breakdown understood even that. Still, he felt a little bad. Knock Out was a popular body artist and it was the start of the new year and the start of election season. Every Delta socialite and politician was probably knocking down the poor doctor’s door. “Th-the race. I know Doc. It’s alright. I’m sure you’re a busy mech. So do ya think you could give me a little of your time?”

“No-ye-a-mmhmmm~ I-I-I-I-I-need. Need. Need~ N...o Don’t- stay- NO! St….ay. Stay, please. Please~” Breakdown had caught the Doctor at the worst possible time. Exhausted, coming down from a drug trip he’d obviously needed just to function. He’d embarrassed the Pit out of him and now he was imposing. Any smart mech would have left after seeing the sight of a professional they had planned to bet their life on have a mental meltdown but Breakdown had seen Knock Out’s work on crash victims, botched jobs, and frame changes. High as a Vosian or not he knew what he was doing and he seemed a decent enough mech so Breakdown figured he could bend and spend a little cash to give the poor mech some well-needed sleep.

“Doc I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were this bad off. I’ll meet you at your office.” Breakdown wasn’t gonna give the mech any time to rebut as he braced himself for a long walk back to town but as he got down the first couple of steps he overheard the doctor’s not so discreet remarks.

“No~ How- You’re- slagging busted.” Breakdown laughed quietly again. The mech had been trying to be so polite but clearly, his thoughts had been scattered everywhere thanks to the wounds hidden under the tarps. The doctor not needing to see them to know how bad they likely were.

“Doc?” Knock Out already had a servo covering his mouth, his cheeks flushed blue. “I umm….I know it’s an old custom but I did travel a long way to see ya...were you trying to ask if I wanted to stay here?” Knock Out nodded weakly. “Okay. I’d be more than grateful.” Another slow nod. Knock Out waited for Breakdown to get up the stairs then shuffled sideways to let him in, his long digits still dug into the doorframe for support.

Breakdown took a little longer than he probably should have ogling the home’s interior. It was beautifully crafted. A newer build that had been styled to look like the old Crystal city and Iacon senator’s mansions but scaled down. Beautiful cloth wallpaper and paintings obscured by shadows passed him as walked and the sight of an opulent chandelier in the parlor greeted him. Only….it was hanging in the middle of the room and half of it was on the floor.

“Sweet Solas!” The place was indeed beautiful but it was also trashed. Paintings, curtains, walls were torn, scratched and punched. Holo screens and lights were broken and ripped, their heaviest parts hanging like the heads on rung necks. It was a mess.

“Uhh….yes. Please mind the mess. Through….yeah” Knock Out motioned to a door at the back of the parlor room. Breakdown pointed to it as well to make sure.

“Did someone break in doctor? I swear I didn’t see anyone the entire time I’ve been here.” Knock Out stalled, his frame shaking again as he tried to answer two questions at once again. Breakdown let the issue fall. “Through that door Doctor?” Relieved of his dilemma Knock Out nodded with a sigh. Breakdown crossed the cluttered room and went into the small dark hall through the room. It only had three doors. A recharge chamber, a washroom, and a closet. They were all very nice but had still seen the attention of whoever had caused the destruction in the other room.

He was just testing the fancy magnetic berths that most racers preferred to see if it would hold his weight when he heard a terrible crashing noise. So despite the pain it caused, Breakdown found himself doing his best at a jog as he returned to the parlor. Finding nothing in more disarray than the last time he’d seen it he backtracked further. He first noticed that Knock Out hadn’t closed the door properly, so the wind had blown it open and it was clattering on the wall like a specter. Shutting it and turning back set his focus on the stairs and it was there Breakdown deduced the cause of the sound. The doctor had just barely reached the top, passed out and slid back down a slight ways. He was still deeply asleep if looking horribly uncomfortable. A pang of remorse and kindness aided in Breakdown’s spark as he took a few steps, in his mind him being a proper mech and so he was going to take the mech the rest of the way to his room.

A throbbing ache in his side reminded him of his wounds.

Standing at the base of the stairs battling with the ideas of his duty and his pain one finally won out over the other. The steep narrow steps were murder but the doctor was light enough to throw over his shoulder as if he was only a bag of metal dust. He didn’t make it to the doctor's room, that required two more sets of stairs, but it didn’t seem to matter. The second landing was home to a small fuel repository. It would have been nice if it had been spared of the wrath the other rooms of the house had garnered. Even the expensive sovanigite table had been cracked right down the middle. Broken glass still dripping out of splintered cabinets. Off of the kitchen was another sitting room. This one much more lived in. The holoscreen looked able to still work and the large plush couch was strewn with blankets and support blocks. Dirty cups littering the floor. For all his prim and self-polish it seemed the doctor was still a bachelor as any.

It wasn’t as good as a recharge bay but it at least looked like the Doctor’s preferred berth so he set Knock Out down, covered him with a few blankets, and headed back downstairs.The magnetic berth indeed held his weight after a bit of fiddling with the settings and despite being a bit disconcerting it was nice to have no weight on any of his sore frame.

* * *

 

When morning came….well early evening, Breakdown had truly been exhausted and the quiet warmth of the doctor’s backroom was more than inviting, the house was empty. Breakdown had slowly made his way back upstairs to find the small sitting room quickly fled, the kitchen smelling of burnt N^2ergon and the smell of cold steam from a long used washrack drifting through the house. The doctor was gone and Breakdown had a feeling that he’d forgotten about his guest.

Settling on one of the ornate copper plated chairs in the dispensary he helped himself to some of the fuel after warming it a bit and thought. The town wasn’t far away but business hours were for civilians to come see the Doctor and the other healers had warned Breakdown how unlikely it was that he would ever get a meeting with Knock Out if he just went by himself. The mech was booked so Breakdown doubted that going there was a better option than staying in the mechs home and catching him when he was off. Hopefully in a better state than he was beforehand.

So Breakdown decided to stay and wander. Able to go as slowly as he wanted he decided to go to the top and work his way down. It was a…. wise choice? The very top room of Knock Out’s home was storage.

The attic was overly warm and crammed full of stuff. Mostly mannequins wearing old designs. Most of which Breakdown assumed were the Doctor’s own.The armor looking frightfully dusty and faded even with the protective sheets and plastic. Still, Breakdown couldn’t help but remember a few of them once adorning Override, some of them were from even older presidents. Breakdown couldn’t help but make his way over to a rather nostalgic set. A dour rather small set for just such a mech. Midnight blue and neon yellow and white. Photon had been a good leader and Breakdown was sure that Velocitron would never have made it without his and his spark split sister’s great minds. It was a shame to hear of their deaths so early on after settling but that was velocitron back in the day. For some reason Breakdown hadn’t thought Knock Out could have been that old. He thought he’d known every mech who’d gotten on Navitas. They were one of the bigger colonies sure but they had all been close.

Despite the armor’s age, it was still as smooth as ice and sturdy. Nothing like the lightweight plastics most velocitronians wore these days. Obviously, a mech could still move in it but it still held the stigma of home. Ready to take a bullet, a laser blast, shrapnel, you name it Knock Out had likely tested it. It was quite a creation and just the thing Breakdown was looking for. It was easy to see that the armor wasn’t the only remnant of the war Knock Out had left in the attic.

Ancient medical equipment, freezers filled with energon, medicines, dark sinister looking beakers and flasks expertly separated from dull sleeping sparks, guns, some far too big for a bot the doctor’s size, and a massive double ended spear that was so ornate Breakdown couldn’t imagine anyone using it to fight but the nicks in the sturdy crystal blade and the metal prongs on top showed that it had been relied on once.

The Doctor hadn’t trusted peace….hadn’t trusted stability. Breakdown knew at least a dozen bruisers back home who had sequestered off rooms like this in their home and to be honest despite the bans Breakdown had his own as well but he’d never expected it from a delta socialite. So rich and successful that even if Velocitron came crumbling down tomorrow with his skills and money he could go anywhere and pay anyone to protect him. It was…...comforting….in a way to know that deep down they were not all that different. The war still affected them all even if peace had changed them.

Minding his steps he bent down to pick up a fat picture album. The plastic protective covers crinkled as he turned the pages ever so carefully. For some reason looking through it of all things felt like spying but Breakdown had been a scout back during the war so of all the things he’d done this felt harmless. Most of the pictures in the book were old. Pre-war. The Doctor must have seen himself as quite the budding photographer because they were all of cities and mechs in them. They weren’t pretty cities and they weren’t pretty mechs. Some of the pictures were even from Luna 2. Breakdown remembered doing a brief stint there before the place was being sold off after he was discharged from the army. He never told anyone because they would always ask him if he knew Megatron back then and the answer was no so no one cared.

The pictures shifted to something more macabre and slightly political...either that or Knock Out had an optic for spotting Decepticon hidden messages. They were better than the dead mechs at least. First elaborate funeral processions, Breakdown noted that they were older despite being further in the book, then just piles on piles of bodies sitting in truck beds being carted off. Breakdown didn’t need to ask to know where they were headed. There were more shown stacked up in corners as others waited at dirty tables to dismantle them. The places and, mechs doing the dirty work changed but not the vibe. No one was happy doing this work.

Then the war started. Long gone were the pictures of the sullen streets and now everything was bombed. Haggard, panicked mechs butted with ones wearing fake smiles. Interspersed between pictures were old foil notes written in a sloppy hand that rivaled Breakdown’s own. A mech named Wrender. The photos started to change again now being of Knock Out himself. The first one was quite a shock.

Not always the beautiful racer he still seemed to be a happy mech as whatever sort of equipment bot he was. It was hard to tell from the picture alone but with the tubes sticking out of his back where wheels would soon be and a rather racy clear glass middle Breakdown’s mind came up with some interesting suggestions. He barely looked like him, to be honest, but the optics and the smile were the same. There were a few more of the mech like that. He was obviously being instructed and moved around to look appealing. Bent over a table, leaning back in a chair reading a data pad, fixing a large piece of set equipment, pressed against a larger bot whose face was just obscured. Turning the page one of the just hidden photos gave Breakdown a small burst of nostalgia again. Still in his original frame, the mech was straddling a prop corpse sitting in a holding unit. Digits clutching ever so tightly, and tears so perfectly placed to get the meaning across.

Breakdown knew the photo well…..he’d serviced himself with it’s help many times and it wasn’t the only one Breakdown could say that of.

The Doctor was quite the chameleon, Breakdown could have never guessed that the bot in all the pictures was the same one and to be fair just because they were in the book didn’t mean they were all of him. There were a few group shots and solos of whom Breakdown could assume were mechs the Doctor once called friends but there was an obvious difference. These photos were goofier, playful mistakes that showed the models true personality. There were also tells. Namely, Knock Out’s servos. They never changed. Not even as his frame went from aerial, to cycle, to racer.

Face hot and spark a little less than settled now Breakdown truly felt like he was overstepping his bounds. This wasn’t just a quick check on how the other half lived anymore, now this was actual spying. Even if some of these exact photos were sitting in a safe with his Decepticon issued TK45 “Grey Gutter”. Breakdown willed himself to put the book down but couldn’t. Karma quickly caught up with him as the pin-ups suddenly changed back to more war gore. Trenches and barricades with dirty soldiers. Rows and rows of dying mechs laid out on crappy plastic tarps as sickly dull medics walked along the bodies. Flipping ahead to rid himself of the sick feeling in his tanks an old pamphlet fell out from the last page. The picture on the front was of the medic, sleeping on a scorched, broken wall, ornate spear still clutched in his servos. It was strange seeing the Doctor so bulky and armored but Breakdown knew the picture well. It was another he had stashed away at home. The pamphlet the photo adorned was the one that had brought him here those years ago. “Cybertron is dying.” “Navitas is calling.” “All medics, scientist, engineers, and more welcome.” Breakdown had been part of the “more”, not as wanted as the specialists but sorely needed nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

He’d just managed to stuff the delicate foil back inside the picture book when a distant noise startled him. Someone was in the house. It was far too light outside for Knock Out to be home so that meant it was a stranger. A stranger who could find him and call the police! Or...the stranger who had broken in before and destroyed the poor Doctor’s home! Either way, as long as he acted like he belonged there he would be fine so puffing up his plates a bit Breakdown went to go discover the source of the noise.

Digging through a closet in Knock Out’s proper sleeping quarters was a tall slinky racer with a nice lime and black paint job. He looked angry as he tossed out bits of ornamental cloth and metal sabaton extensions. Breakdown watched him for a moment before knocking on the side of the door frame. The mech shot up his plates rattling with fear.

“KNOCKOUT LOVE-” Seeing Breakdown standing there the strangers forced smile quickly turned to a sneer. “Who in the Pit are you?” He judgmentally tapped his ped and crossed his arms as he waited for an answer. Breakdown shuffled over a little more so the mech couldn’t see his tarps and cleared his throat. He knew there was only one answer that this type of mech would believe.

“Contractor. I’m fixing up the house.”

“Ah yes, the help. Good this place is a mess. I almost popped a wheel looking around I can’t believe the state of it.” With that settled the mech went right back to rooting through Knock Out’s things. “You didn’t happen to see a large black box anywhere did you? It was hidden in the back of the couches but it’s not there anymore. I assume he’s asked you to build a new hiding place for it?”

Breakdown stuttered more confused than ever. “Wh-who’s askin’? The Doctor didn’t mention any visitors stopping by.” The mech just shivered.

“Ohh~ Quite the accent you have there. Knock Out does always find the best labor. I’m his conjunx, the name is Mach perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

Breakdown couldn’t help but glare down at the shorter mech. A conjunx wouldn’t be rooting around in his partner’s home. “Can’t say I have.” Mach noticed Breakdown’s disbelieving tone. He flashed the bigger mech his key.

“Listen~ Good work guard dog but I do have a key. I’ve just been away. We’re busy mechs after all and I just need one little tiny thing before I’m out of your gears.”

The two turned when they heard the sound of the front door slamming. “MACH!”

Breakdown looked at the other mech. Mach’s smile faltering as coolant started to pool on his armor. “That doesn’t sound like a happy Conjunx. You two leave off on a tiff?” Mach didn’t reply but Breakdown caught his muffled comment.

“Great first the help and then the damn neighbor. Can’t a mech pick up some cash in peace?”

“MACH I SWEAR IF I EVEN HEAR YOUR UGLY BREATHING YOU’LL BE LEAVING THIS PLACE WITH MY DRILL SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR PORT-” The rest of Knock Out’s threat was muffled by the sound of the mech running up the stairs, his engine roaring the closer he got. Mach tightened his plates as the mech ran right past their floor. He smiled at Breakdown again.

“I should be going-”

“Yeah. You should. How ‘bout you drop that key first loverboy.”

“E-excuse you? Who do you think you are telling me what to do as if you even know what’s going on!”

“DOES RESTRAINING ORDER MEAN NOTHING TO YOU YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE GLITCHRAT!”

“Slag! MOVE BIG GUY!” Knock Out had heard them talking and spotted Mach from the stairs. His bright red optics alive and wired with speed. The brutish contractor made no sign that he was going to move. That didn’t seem to stop Knock Out who leaped over the railing and pushed the bigger mech out of the way. Mach only had a moment to react, he used it poorly.

Breakdown quickly caught himself and kept himself from tumbling down the stairs despite the large section of the banister he’d crashed into snapping off. Shocked he stood there numbly till he heard a sharp howling. Rushing back to the door Breakdown saw Knock Out with his spear, ramming the butt end again and again into Mach’s frame. Energon splashing up from each blow and streaking across the Doctor’s manic face. That didn’t seem right. Lurching into the room he pulled Knock Out off the other mech and held him as tightly as he could. Mach darted like a comet hare released from a trap. Breakdown tried his best to calm the Doctor down but after being elbowed in the side of the head a few times he lost him.

Just making it down the stairs to catch the mech in the doorway Breakdown wrapped his arm around Knock Out’s middle and pulled him back, stopping his transformation. “DOC! Come on! It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it!” Breakdown could feel the mech calming, his frame shaking with strain and heavy venting. Knock Out’s field dropped suddenly to something so low and depressed that Breakdown found himself tearing up for no reason. “Doc?”

Knowing he was better off caught in Breakdown’s hold didn’t stop the Doctor from finishing what he’d started. Launching his heavy spear it struck home in Mach back window and shattered glass down his back end. Mach transformed with a scream but the energy from the act only activated the probe and caught the mech in a cloud of electricity knocking him square out in the street.

Knock Out gave one last lurch forward to scream at the unconscious mech. “YEAH, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT MACH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! I hope you have fun in holding getting screwed-”

“Woah!” Breakdown didn’t know how that statement was going to end but it didn’t seem nice or helpful to shout down a posh street. So he instinctively covered the smaller mech’s mouth with his other servo despite the pain in his joints and carried Knock Out back inside.

Getting the Doctor settled in his parlor he finished shrieking about the “virus-laden street slut” that had snuck in his home, proceeded to pick up the closest breakable thing and aimed it at the fireplace shattering what Breakdown could only assume was an expensive lamp before folding into himself to scream into his knees.

Breakdown took to his good knee and rubbed at the smaller mech’s back. His bad servo might have been a near useless lump of metal but it was heavy and comforting. “Doc you want me to call the police?” Surprisingly Knock Out shook his head slightly. “You want me to get your staff and key back?” This made him freeze for a moment. Even his growling engine going absolutely silent for a long moment before he looked up.

“Who are you? Why are you in my home?”

Breakdown stalled, was this really happening to him? “I’m Breakdown. You offered me a room and a consultation.” Luckily this seemed to strike something in the Doctor’s mind. Reaching back he pulled at the servo on his back and held it gently in his own, inspecting it.

“Right~ The mech from Ananka. You came all this way.” The doctor’s voice was so soft and almost mesmerized. Breakdown had to admit to himself then it was sort of a strange thing to do. Even searching out a lauded celebrity designer like Knock Out was. The Doctor cleared the drops of fluid from the corners of his optics and gave Breakdown a small smile. “Well..I’m here…..so….l-let me…..I need….I need to go…umm~....set my wax so why don’t you meet me in my office. It’s the third door on the left side of the hall...yeah.” Knock Out slowly picked himself up and headed for the stairs. Breakdown watched him go before heading back outside.

Mach was still there, lying in a small puddle of his fuel and glass but twitching and rolling around enough that he didn’t seem to be in immediate danger. Just as he thought to go and retrieve the Doctor’s things two forest green and white police cars screeched to a halt just a foot or so down the block from the mech and transformed with a slight flourish. They were smiling and laughing at each other and their looks turned slightly devious as one of them picked up Mach and poked him in the middle a few times to make sure he was alive. The one holding Mach noticed Breakdown staring from Knock Out’s porch and waved him over. Despite his wounds and better judgment he went.

The mech smiled at Breakdown. “Everything all right? Is the Doctor okay?”

Breakdown stuttered not feeling right. He wasn’t really someone the should be asking. “Y-yeah. I calmed him down.” The cop nodded.

“Good, good.” The mech seemed relieved. “He want you to tell us anything?” Breakdown felt his face nearly flush again. It was so strange how they were easily assuming that he was someone he obviously wasn’t.

“I-no. I just thought I’d be nice to get his spear back. Also if he’s not supposed to be around here he said he’s got a house key.”

“Damn it! Fullstop, search the dipstick!” The other officer removed the embedded spear in a swift motion and handed it off to Breakdown. “Honestly we swear we searched this creep’s apartment and frame up and down the first time. Tell the Doc we’re really sorry and we’ll make sure he get’s shipped off to another city. He ain’t even gonna see Delta again now that he can’t keep his wheels where they shouldn’t be.”

“Uhh….” Breakdown didn’t know what to say so he just nodded affirmatively for the mech's sake. The officer pat him on the shoulder congenially. For some reason Breakdown hadn’t thought dealing with Delta cops was going to go this easy for him but he supposed that they dealt with rich slaggers way more than mechs like him so they saw the worse in the elite class.

“Thanks, buddy, you and the Doctor don’t have anything else to worry about. You want me to put a few bolts in that broken door?” Breakdown turned and noticed the door was indeed off kilter. If Mach had really had a key then….Knock Out must have broken it himself.

“No the locks still work and I’m not leaving the Doc anytime soon.”

“Primus bless ya. The poor Doc needs a good mech keeping watch on him with the rich lowlifes he deals with. We’ve been telling him to get a bodyguard for ages now, it’s nice to see he’s finally taken our advice. Name’s Seizure nice to meet you!”

Breakdown changed servos on the spear so he could give the mech his good one. Seizure had quite the grip for a racer frame but Breakdown supposed he had to. “B-breakdown. Nice meet’n’ya too.”

“If there’s ever an incident that gets out of your servos feel free to call me and Fullstop personally. We’ve taken care of the Doc for as long as we’ve been online.” Seizure let go when Fullstop finally pulled out a set of keys and a thick black leather binder. Seizure gave it a quick look through before handing both off to Breakdown. “Tried stealing the Doctor’s work too,” Seizure shook his head slightly, “I never liked this tool. Parading around as the Doctor’s apprentice but the slagger never showed any work.”

“Told me he was the Doc’s conjunx.” Seizure and Fullstop both laughed at that as if they weren’t surprised. Breakdown didn’t know what else to say after that so he just watched them work.

There weren’t exactly any cops in Ananka most folks just settled their own scores and locals chipped in if any help was needed but it wasn’t all that different save for the inhibitor cuffs they put on the mech and how they trailed Mach away. Hooking him up to a hitch. Usually, the poor bruiser just got thrown over a bigger bruiser’s shoulder and carried off to the courthouse to get a good scolding about whatever they’d done wrong. Paid a fine or dues or spent a time in the cell under supervision by Arsenal. That was pretty much it. Breakdown could only wonder what Delta did with their ne'er do wells.

* * *

 

Knock Out took more than a few minutes to get down to his office but when he did he was practically a changed mech. Smiling, standing tall, and looking like a mech one wouldn’t believe had just beat down an intruder in his home or just inhaled several lines of speed. Well….maybe he still looked like that a bit. He walked around Breakdown’s chair and looked the other mech over.

“S...o~ Are you comfortable removing the tarps or would you like to do this bit by bit?” Breakdown stalled a bit with the sudden straight to the point attitude but slowly untwisted the wires that were holding the tarps in place. Knock Out moved closer to help and Breakdown tried not to shiver and twitch as long claws easily undid knots and every now again poked into exposed parts. The touch so light it left phantom inputs on his sensor net. “Are you cold? I know I keep it frigid in here.”

“N-no. It’s fine.” With the tarps free, Breakdown was put under the Doctor’s full scrutiny. His gaze never staying one place long as it flitted from broken mess to broken mess. He took his time turning and twisting everything that didn’t give Breakdown trouble and noting things down on a small pad. Surprisingly he was done rather quickly, pulling a thick binder out of one of his older filing cabinets before taking a seat to look through it.

“You mentioned…... wanting a full reconstruction.”

Breakdown tried not to shuffle too much. He wasn’t all that nervous….but something told him this was going to be moot. “Yeah. I well….I don’t know what I could do if I can’t do my job….and the medics back home said that wouldn’t be happening with anything less. Well...they said it was a long shot. I know mechs back home who would still give me work….but I don’t want to live that way.”

“Perfectly understandable….however…..are you sure you wouldn’t just like a total frame change? I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you away but it would be cheaper in the long run….practically free considering your profession. I know the standard heavy duty frame the government provides isn’t….” Knock Out was struggling for a word that wasn’t heinous so he didn’t bother, “But it’s sturdy and perfectly designed for the work. I could easily use it as jumping off point and spruce it up. I can transfer over some of your still working parts so your spark will settle in easier…I just want you to know it’s an option. Some mechs like yourself aren’t aware of the…..dues they are owed by the government for the work they risk their lives doing.”

Breakdown hadn’t known. The hospital hadn’t mentioned any of that. Then again even if they had there were no medics in Ananka who could have done that work so he would have still had to make a trip and they were urging him to stay so he wasn’t surprised. It was only his frantic refusal to their shoddy prosthetics that had gotten the doctors frustrated enough to even bring up private help. Looking back Breakdown didn’t think they had expected him to take it as a serious option knowing well he couldn’t really pay for it. “I- well...no one told me about that.” Knock Out hummed knowingly as if this happened quite a few times. “I...I still don’t know…..I like my frame.”

Breakdown watched the Doctor nod as he flipped back and forth through a few pages in his binder. “It would be quite a shame to lose such a vintage model…..if you don’t mind me being curt how much were you prepared to spend?”

“Hundred thousand.” Knock Out looked up from his binder a look on his face that Breakdown couldn’t quite place. Somewhere between sympathetic and guilty.

“That’s…. quite a chunk of money.” He took some time to respond. “I could do the frame change and custom work for about…..a little over half of that, sixty-five…...I could bring it down to forty if you don’t mind another surgeon doing the actual procedure. There are plenty of surgeons I could recommend who’s servos I have gladly put my life in who would do the work pro bono. My time….is just so strained you see….”

Breakdown nodded. He didn’t know much about the life the Doctor lived but he could only assume it was busy. Not really knowing much about the doctor’s life he truly had no idea how though.

First, there was having to do the designing for at least half the politicians in the circuit then the same for socialites who wanted something new the start of every year. Then there was more mainstream nonsense. There was the grand royal, a sort of fashion show for the rest of Delta Then the Derbies where the designers would go from city to city and show off the new season collections designed purely for the less popular models to get some new designs. Then when that was done Knock Out was expected to still serve his political duties for Override. As an entrepreneur he was forced to act as an intergalactic representative, dressed in fancy silks and chains and shoved off on a cruiser to go wherever Override wanted him to make deals and sign treaties.

Still, none of that was Breakdown’s problem.

“And for the reconstruction?” Knock Out vented slowly and went back to his papers. Breakdown knew what that meant. “Doc are you sure there’s nothing else you can do for me? I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but I already went through one frame change getting this body and it hurt like the Pit and I was miserable for years. Now, I trust any Doctor on Velocitron better than some back alley slicer back home but-” Breakdown suddenly felt Knock Out's slim cold servo on his, the medic’s heavy field butting against his own. It was soothing for a moment but only made his panicked ramblings to the point. “I-i-if this is about money well I know I don’t make a’lot b-b-but…..I met some officers outside who said you were in need of a bodyguard. We could make some deal that way if you’d like?” Knock Out’s field only grew heavier. Breakdown felt his processor starting to stumble. He was embarrassing himself this time.

“Breakdown….correct? Let me tell you first off this is not about money. It’s about time and where I’m expected to place it and how you wish to live yours. I can wait for money that isn’t a problem what is, is the work. There is a reason racing frames flourished on this planet. In part because of the sun and its restrictions, yes but there is also the fact that we can’t exactly mine here. So we went to the closest places we could and claimed them for ourselves. Those planets and moons didn’t have any of the right minerals and metals for builds like yours. Which means I’d have to import the metal or craft the metal wholly on my own. Then because your frame is…..well it’s unique here and likely on Cybertron. They only brought it back for one more run and in a very limited batch to work as additional manpower to hunt down defuncts.”

Breakdown felt his faceplate heat up. How did the medic know all of this? “I-i didn’t do that. I was sold to a private company to scout out new planets for resources and luxury land. I got totaled by some wildlife and sold to the Pits after that. I got this frame from a back ally modder in Kaon thanks to the house after they got tired of me losing.” Knock Out’s digits curled around his tighter giving him support.

“W-what were you before?”

“I-it doesn’t matter because I told ya Doc, I like my frame, like it a lot more than my old one.”

“Okay. Then back to our issue. It will take me a very long time to not only get the materials and make all the parts that you need. Much longer than I think you want to be waiting around. Now from….watching you I know you’re not immobile however I doubt you can transform and I doubt you can do your work to the extent your superiors would demand-”

“I can wait Doc! I can get some easy work in the city as long as I can transform. Pit I can get work at home as long as I can transform and drive. I just don’t want to be stuck that way for the rest of my life.”

Knock Out nodded, a bit shocked at that. “Just as simple as that? You don’t need any of the specialty equipment installed to function?”

“I’ve got one working hammer and as long as my other servo can hold a tool I’m fine.” Again Knock Out stalled a confused look on his face.

“D-do you even use half the equipment that comes with your frame? It’s very good stuff.”

Breakdown thought back, he remembered faintly what the Doctor was talking about. “The house I worked for blocked the access to all that by removing the files after I nearly beat one of their prizefighters to death for...stepping over his ego. I never knew how to fix ‘em.”

“Do you want them? I don’t know how useful they would be in your line of work but the less I have to repair the better. They are mirrored on both your arms so...technically you still have a set of equipment.”

Breakdown shook his head, “Nah, it’s not important. Access to the ones I still have would be nice though and….maybe some more useful tools to take their place. Something simple and easy.” Knock Out nodded...he looked relieved. Even knowing the mech was a professional and he was going to be paid a ton of chits for his work Breakdown did feel guilty. For all his bluster and presence he didn’t seem like a mech who liked saying no…..or maybe that was just for him.

Knock Out placed his binder down and curled his servos against his thighs. “Alright well..it seems you have your mind pretty set...and I can’t blame you, it is a lovely frame so...let’s get down to what’s important. Getting you back to some sort of working order. I’ll need to stop back by my office so you stay here and...clean up the front room a bit. I hate to ask you to do any heavy lifting but if you could get that chandelier out of the way I’d be grateful. Cut it if you have to. It’s ugly anyway.”

Breakdown laughed softly as he stood to follow Knock Out out of the room. “I’d be glad to. It’s nice not being treated like a lump of lead just 'cause of the injury.”

“Well, it’s my pleasure. I’m glad someone appreciates my ignorance to compassion.” Breakdown tried not to let his engines stall as the racer ran his servo congenially across his good shoulder. “If I’m not back in an hour feel free to call the cops.” Breakdown had never paid much attention to the capital's news. Nothing but upcoming race drama, political shifts and plans, and copious celebrity murders...but the third one suddenly seemed a lot more important all of a sudden.

“Doc?” Knock Out waved off his concerned look with a titter and a wave of his servo.

“I’m kidding.” Breakdown could tell he was only partly kidding.

When the Doctor finally returned he praised Breakdown for the now restrung chandelier despite its apparent ugliness. He kicked a few more things out of the way and made sure there was no glass or crystal debris in the couch before settling Breakdown in. It was a nice couch, plenty firm but the support plates had just enough give to be really cozy.

That was the overall mood with the Doctor. Cozy….safe. Breakdown had the utmost respect for all of the citizens of Velocitron but having watched the classes form and being stuck as a lesser just because his frame and work weren’t appreciated left him feeling less than congenial around most of the upper-class racers knowing he had been so close to being one of them yet continued to prefer his heavier frame. His fear of medical professionals just stemmed from army to pit medics who had so many mechs to take care of and little time to do it in.

Knock Out likely trained by the same breed and who lived the high life was nothing like Breakdown had expected him to be. And perhaps that was all for show, him knowing full well he was dealing with a lower class mech. For all Breakdown knew he could finish with this surgery and be paying out his aft for the rest of his life at the Doctor’s whim. From what he’d seen of the mech though…..it was something he didn’t want to believe could be true. He wanted to imagine Knock Out was a down to earth mech who had landed in the upper crust by luck and skill. A working mech who simply had pride and a dream, who got lucky but never let it go to his head even if he walked and talked like all the mechs he worked with. Breakdown knew it was silly, it wasn’t as if he was going to become Knock Out’s friend after this but…..he couldn’t help but think back to those old pictures. Who the Doctor had been and who he was now….with his beautiful home in such a disarray and his beautiful frame strained by exhaustion and narcotics. Many of his friends back home had celebrity crushes and Breakdown supposed Knock Out was his now.

The Doctor handed him over a warm cup of fuel then settled on a rolling stool and pulled Breakdown’s bad leg onto his lap. Breakdown tried to make small talk as the other mech worked. “So...can I ask about what happened today?”

“If you promise you don’t work for or read any tabloids.” Breakdown nodded glad the Doctor was willing to talk. It was nice to have something to keep his mind off the work.

“Mach told me he wanted an apprenticeship. That’s not what he wanted. I let myself indulge him a bit. Nothing too close. He’s not exactly my type but I was happy to take him to a few parties, introduce him to a few mechs, show him a good time. I don’t have good luck with relationships, so superficial ones don’t stab at my spark. Betrayal and criminal acts against my person however do.”

“What he do?” Knock Out scoffed a laugh.

“Something naughty enough for me to almost get my friends to throw him out to the sun….but I kept my composure and got a restraining order instead.” Breakdown felt a shiver run through his circuits. He wasn’t all that surprised that Knock Out had that sort of influence but it was still scary to hear him make those sorts of threats.”

“Do you have to make those sorts of decisions often?”

“Nope.” He said the word so definitively. “I think I’m quite the easy-going mech. I like drama as long as I’m not in it.”

“Well….I’m sorry...it must have hurt you pretty bad. D-does it have anything to do with the s-state of your house?” Knock Out took his time to respond, either because he didn’t want to answer or he was focusing far too hard on a stuck screw.

“Tangentially.” Breakdown nodded mostly for himself. “Don’t let your fuel get cold. I used the high-grade minerals.” Humming in appreciation Breakdown downed the rest of the fuel.

Knock Out worked long into the night, taking at least three breaks to go “set his wax” again. Either the mech had a problem with natural oils thanks to all the paint stripper he used or he had quite a lot of speed lying around. It didn’t matter. The medic’s work stayed the same throughout the entire ordeal and by the time the street lights were turning to their early morning green Breakdown was walking around the small front room pain-free with two new prosthetics and some generic plastic plating. Testing his t-cog he felt his plates start to shift. With a few things missing the sequence was a bit jumpy but at least it didn’t hurt. Breakdown honestly marveled at the work. He’d seen state prosthetics and how they worked and he felt terrible for the mechs who lived with them sometimes. The juttery sequences, the bowlegged limps, how they would just freeze up and clog sometimes in the fuel lines. At the time they had been amazing, more than any ex-soldier could ask for but now? He was glad his persistence paid off.

“Well….there you go Breakdown. Now, I have no plans to kick you out but you’re free to leave for home whenever you like. When I get something done I’ll give you a call. Till then...I’m going to recharge. I’m sure you might like a drive around. It’s been a long time.”

“I’d prefer a drive with you….but I know when to test my luck and I’ve taken up too much of your time already.” Breakdown had no idea where that had come from. Perhaps it was the high of life or the way the Doctor stood a little too close, maybe even the idea that he knew it was going to get him nowhere but it didn’t matter he’d gone and said it. Now he had to say something to save himself. “Goodnight Doc.” Making a quick leave Breakdown headed out onto the street to loosen his wheels.

* * *

 

He didn’t see the Doctor after that for a long while. Life went on as it had before for the most part. He couldn’t do the same amount of extra work he usually liked to do but it was enough. Enough to keep saving up and still get a few drinks at the end of the week. With how good his temporary limbs were he didn’t bother spending his time waiting for the Doc to call but….that didn’t mean he didn’t think about him. He remembered the second night home he’d dug out a few of the old pictures he had of the mech, clipped the one from the old pamphlet too and stuck them all in an old dirty book he often reread. The one from the pamphlet...it was the closest thing to a present-day photo he had without going to the net and tabloids. Breakdown liked it better anyway. Knock Out, stockier, better armored, and clearly a product of the times. A muscle car instead of a racer. A mech who could take a few punches and still punch back. Not that Knock Out couldn’t still do that now but still. The war medic. He was the mech Breakdown really wanted to know.

He found himself watching more and more of the celebrity “news” despite himself. In the time it took for Knock Out to finally call three whole seasons had passed. The doctor had gone through eight paint jobs and twenty “apprentices”. The Doctor’s words often lingered in his processor. It was such a cliche thing to say but Breakdown could only think of the most cliche answer. The mech was looking in all the wrong places. Then again perhaps he knew that.

It wasn’t as if he let the Doctor go to his head though. He wasn’t stupid but maybe just maybe he could get the Doc to answer a few questions.

Breakdown returned to Delta a few months before the grand royal. He thought to get himself an apartment but as he showed up to the Doctor’s home late in the night the mech had no issue inviting him in.

The house was totaled. Parts of the walls were punched through, stained with what looked like old energon, and burnt in sections so badly that they were melted. The chandelier was done for, ripped down and cut and so broken that it had been shoved into a fireplace. It was too big to fit. As Breakdown settled into the backroom for the night his optics followed the laser blasts that pockmarked the wall. Upside down they spelled Rham. As Breakdown nearly slipped off the berth his digits caught on something just under the plate. He rolled the half-empty bottle of Energex to the side and picked up the photo as he pushed himself up. It was from some party. A group of six heavy duties were standing by a table and chatting away. Bodyguards. A safe bet one of which was Rham.

The thought of the medic, drunk, horny, fantasizing, formed a great picture in Breakdown’s head. He wondered in just how many places the poor Doctor had jacked off in. A disgusting thought for a moment but it was the Doctor’s home and considering he had the thought to leave fresh soap, wax, paint, tools, and washing/drying rags in the washrack Breakdown figured he had the consideration to wipe down the berth. Whoever this Rham was he was a lucky mech and was likely the reason Knock Out had dodged the Bodyguard thing the last time he’d brought it up. Breakdown wondered if the mech knew he had the attention of one of Delta’s finest.

Surprisingly he was up early enough to catch the Doctor the next morning, only to find out he didn’t go into his shop often during the time before the Grand Royal. It made sense, having to design and craft at least fifty looks for the citizens of Velocitron to ogle and fawn over probably didn’t leave room for much else. Not that being out kept mechs away, Breakdown learned that down the road.

Right then and there, however, Breakdown was more concerned by the giant hole in the ceiling and the equally impressive hole in the wall. Walking around the even more ruined fuel dispensary Breakdown poured himself some N^2ergon into a rather fancy flute glass since they were the only ones left not broken in the cabinets or dirty in the sink then went to examine the hole in the ceiling. It led up to Knock Out's recharge room which was, as far as Breakdown could see, charred to slag. The floor had melted down in fat globs and hardened on the floor of the kitchen and the entire room looked to be blackened with ash. The other room hadn’t fared much better. Knock Out’s little sitting room was still set up like before, couch covered in support blocks and blankets and holoscreen playing some foreign alien film but the doors that had lead to the small balcony were gone. The glass, the frame, the railings of the balcony itself, all gone. Knock Out didn’t seem to mind. The Doctor was sprawled out on a thick thermal pad under the overhang sketching in one of his artbooks as a heavy sheet of snow fell. Breakdown minded the mechs own cup of fuel as he took a seat next to him, just close enough to leech a bit of heat from the thermal pad but far enough away to not seem too informal. Knock Out inched over to the edge so Breakdown could rest his arm comfortably.

He really wanted to ask about the house but vaguely remembered that not going so well the last time so he went with something more mundane. “You’re out of cups. I hope you don’t mind me using one of these glasses.” Knock Out looked up from his drawing.

“Oh am I? I’m such a poor host. I’ll have to pick some up.” Back to his drawing he idly added, “You’re welcome to use anything in this house. I love how easy of a guest you are but if you ever need something from me personally feel free to ask.”

“Can I see whatever you have ready?”

“Would you like me to just install it now or are you just missing your old parts?”

“Well, you look like you’re doin’ something.”

“Yes well, I could be doing something else if you’d like. You’re the one missing limbs, not me.”

“I’m not in any hurry, to be honest, but if you want to get it out of the way.” Knock Out scrunched his face cutely and shook his head in distaste.

“Now you’re just being difficult. I’m not interested in getting anything out of my way~” Getting to his peds Knock Out swayed off. Breakdown tried to cool his systems. Was the Doctor being flirty? Nah….couldn’t be.

Finishing his fuel and getting pretty bored of the garden view Breakdown found his servo wandering, inching towards the Doctor’s sketchbook. He knew he shouldn’t be peeking but his defunct scout programming always got him in trouble. The book was pretty thick, stuffed full of foil scraps that had been drawn or doodled on. Mostly helm designs, some on what looked like empty fuel pouches or even handouts. One was even on a government-issued envelope. A bit unexpected Knock Out’s drawings were more stylized than clinical in design and heavily detailed. Breakdown supposed it helped to confuse competitors who might catch a peek but he couldn’t help but wonder if the Doctor ever got lost in them himself. Perhaps he finalized blueprints on different paper? It made sense for these to just be ideas considering a lot of the drawings had tiny purple x’s in the corners. Obviously not making the cut.

Turning through page after page of slinky racers the frames slowly shifted some two-wheelers, some jets then back to more bulky racers then nothing but page after page after page of heavy duty frames. From pick-ups to semis and even two whole pages for cargo ships it just went on. Breakdown wasn’t even sure if they had any mechs with these frames but that didn’t seem to stop the Doctor from wishing.

“Excuse you! I draw porn in there!”

Caught red-handed Breakdown could only smile coyly as he looked over at the Doctor. “Oh yeah? Where?” Knock Out only rolled his optics. Taking his sketchbook back he smacked Breakdown lightly with it. Breakdown let him, already focused on the leg Knock Out had set on the floor. It looked amazing, Breakdown would say better than new but Knock Out had actually done a little weathering to some of the parts to make them match his other leg better.

“I also have some bits for your codpiece and your abdomen but I left those down there till you want me to get to work. I might have to shape them a little bit considering the amount of wear you’ve incurred.”

“No problem Doc. Where did you get these tires? They’re amazing.”

“Through a contact. I know a few mechs on Egredior and they, in turn, know plenty of the best merchants this side of our galaxy. I got you a set of five so I can change them all for you.” Knock Out fumbled gently with his notebook as he reorganized some of the stray foil drawings, something obviously on his mind. “So...since you already pried….what did you think of my designs so far?”

“I thought they were great. I thought the colors were nice and since we’re about to be hit by sand season I liked all the masks. I’d certainly buy one if you were willing to throw it on the tab. I lost my old one in a bar fight.”

“Sure. They say it’s going to be a pretty bad one this year thanks to all the meteors we got so I wouldn’t want all my hard work to go to waste thanks to a clogged engine. I’ll just repaint one of the showpieces and send it your way when the shows over.”

Breakdown was glad Knock Out couldn’t see his blush. He’d been slightly kidding. Sure he did really need a new dust mask for the season but he certainly didn’t need a designer one.

“I was just kidding you know. You’ve already been way too nice to me.” Knock Out gave him a confused look.

“There’s no reason for me not to if you need it. I usually just give them to the models anyway and since I’ll be building a dozen or so they’ll be plenty to go around. I would have just made you one of my models if you hadn’t been so adamant on keeping your old frame~” Breakdown grabbed at the thin servo that playfully poked him in the chest.

“Well, no wonder you were pushing that angle so hard. I really want you to know that taking the extra work on means a lot to me. Practically my life.” Breakdown actually caught sight of the medic blush a soft lavender thanks to his white faceplate.

“If I didn’t think I could have found the time I would have set you up with someone equally as good. I think those poor paranoid medics back in Ananka just thought you’d get tossed if you tried to leave without any sort of treatment so they sent you after a pipe dream. You’re just lucky I’m not as classist as they probably thought I’d be. I really need to work on that. I’m giving myself a bad reputation.”

“Who cares what those other slaggers think! You’re a good mech Doc, that’s what matters.”

“Oh~” Knock Out sighed but it was more tired than flirtations despite the mechs tone.“I can be when I want to but you haven’t seen my bad side.”

“I’m sure it’s still a sight to be seen.” Slipping his servo free from Breakdown’s grip Knock Out gave him a light push before getting up and heading off back out of the room to get the rest of the parts and a few more tools according to him. Not even the quick change of subject could cover up how loudly the Doctor’s engine had purred at Breakdown’s comment though and Breakdown honestly didn’t know what to do with the information other than smile.

* * *

 

By night Breakdown was stretching his new leg and his old one and picking up some cups from the general store. The bored cashier gave him a look but said nothing as he perused the isles. Knock Out had asked for some quiet time to draw and work and while Breakdown knew how to be his own mech and really could have just been on his way home if he wanted…. he honestly didn’t want to leave so he took up the Doc’s offer and his fifty chits to get them cups and energex. He’d taken a long drive to get himself lost first as he usually liked to do to kill time and was making his way back with almost four hours wasted.

For some reason, he had expected everything in Delta to be expensive as hell but aside from the lodgings and certain bars, it was pretty much the same as back home. Breakdown guessed that’s why the races were so expensive. Had to get that tourist money somehow. After stalking the isle of about fifty options Breakdown bought a nice set of green glass ones for a whopping eight credits and left the cashier a tip before heading off for a decently stocked fuel depository.

The smarmy looking new mold gave him the same look as the other cashier but he scoffed under his breath about tourists before returning to his systems. Knock Out said he didn’t need anything fancy so Breakdown went for quantity over quality picking up anything that caught his optic. Something green, something blue, something bright orange with flowers all over it, and a deep black one that claimed to be exotically flavored which could have meant anything. The young bot didn’t say a word as he rang Breakdown up but did give a weak customary wave goodbye.

With his goods got and a storm sounding in the distance Breakdown managed to find a side of the street with awnings he could walk under. He knew he should just drive back but he hadn’t gotten to see the city the first time so he kind of wanted to look around. As the buildings started to distance and grow bigger and fancier though he couldn’t help feel he was in a part of the city that wasn’t meant to be toured. Boisterous and loud and pouring large billows of steam Breakdown realized that they were bathhouses. His peds slowed as he admired their beautiful architecture and the smell of the steam as it filled the air. Lingering long enough outside of one in a rather nice looking public garden that a slinky femme swayed over and seated herself on the bench he was resting on. At least that’s where he thought she had come from but without copious amounts of fine silks and bangles, anyone from Delta would have known she wasn’t employed at a bathhouse.

“Can I help you, stranger? Make your trip a little more interesting?”

Breakdown shook his head. “Nah I’m good. I’m not really interested in a bath.”

“Good. I’m not interested in getting you in there. What I’m selling is much more fun.”

“Oh-” Breakdown’s face quickly heated as his processor went to the worst scenario. “I’m very sorry miss but you’re not exactly my type and I probably don’t have the money to pay you anyhow.” The femme frowned and scoffed with a slight sneer.

“Seriously you don’t have any money tourist? I’m not trying to sleep with you I’m trying to offer you a little chemical excitement~”

“I’m not really looking but I have thirty chits if that’ll help ya’ miss.” Her optics perked back up. Breakdown wasn’t opposed to a good time every now and again and he didn’t like disappointing a pretty face.

“It sure can. Need a suggestion for a good time?”

“Do you have any fog?”

“In about thirty different flavors, take, your, pick.”

“You can surprise me.”

The femme went away with twenty-five of his chits and left him with a rather hefty bag of fog that had a bright pink hue, a container of wax with a bright gold lid, and a calling card. Breakdown was used to just buying a hit or two after a hard day from Harrow for a cheap pain reliever on a bad work day but then again this was Delta everything was a business. He had a feeling Knock Out would like the wax at least.

The drive back to Knock Out’s home through the flash storm left him feeling clean, chilly, and in an overall good mood. He tried to not think of Ananka when he was away knowing full well, despite how congenial Knock Out was, that he was, in fact, seeing his Doctor and not just having a weekend getaway in the city but he often did leave the city and his coworkers at the worst times so concern and guilt often crept in. Breakdown knew that the job would get done without him but with the workers spread so thin across the eleven cities their home was often left in a state of disarray thanks to Velocitrons unpredictable environment. All servos on deck was usually needed to handle the workload Velocitron needed done. Alone on the streets though and Breakdown found his mind blank just enjoying how smooth the roads were and how the streetlamps shifted a rainbow of colors to tell the time. It was a nice feeling.

Another nice feeling was the Doc greeting him back. Knock Out had hiked the heat up a bit because of the rains and had even cleaned up a bit during his time out. He’d at least removed all the cracked and torn paintings and thrown them in a pile. He didn’t have a chance to linger in the hall or any other part of the house as Knock Out lead him up the stairs to the sitting room off the kitchen. There was a thick thermal sheet covering the hole in the wall, it flapped gently letting in a damp chill every now and then. “I’d thought you’d never get back~ So what bounty did you bring for us?”

Pulling a floor cushion away from the wall Breakdown sat back against the couch as Knock Out made himself comfortable. “Oh as much as I could. I hope you like it, it’s still hard for me to read how you shorthand things here.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be great. Anything to just even me out. I feel like my processor is full of scraplets.” Breakdown didn’t mention that that was what coming down from at least three hits of speed did to a mech but he wanted to. Instead, he just handed over the glasses and booze. Taking another moment as Knock Out read over the bottles to get out the strange wax he’d gotten from the dealer.

“So verdict?”

“Mmm~ Reminds me of the cheap shlog of my past. Just how I like it. Any preference which one I open first?”

“Green one!”

“Good choice!”

Breakdown waited till Knock Out had two glasses out of the box and filled with energex to show off his gift. “I got something else you might like too. I didn’t think anyone in Delta could actually be hurting for cash but I’m used to bein’ wrong.” The other mech’s optics lit up at the sight of the small jar.

“Oh, you went far if you ran into Nebula! She’s not hurting she just get’s bored of being stuck in a lab every second of her life. I love her products.”

“Figures. I knew any proper dealer wouldn’t just give things away for free. You interested Doc?” Knock Out reached out to grab the pot but Breakdown gently took the mech’s servo with his good one. Keeping it still with his other he slowly rubbed in a small glob of the wax. Knock Out’s talons twitched under the attention but he didn’t bother stifling his contented sigh, or even his abashed squeak as Breakdown bent and massaged the stiff digits. “You’ve been working too hard. You get any designs you like down?”

“Oh~ Oh A few. Got a few more pieces of your arm done as well. I wanted to say I’m sorry for how long it took me to get just your leg done. I know I said it would take quite some time but I j-just found myself being such a stickler with the parts. I think I scrapped each of them a dozen times and I’m sure the ones I’ve made won’t last long before I find fault with them. I just didn’t want you to think I forgot.”

“I never thought that Doc. The wait doesn’t bother me none really and I came to you for quality so I’m happy to hear you’ve put so much effort and consideration into me.”

“Oh yes~ you don’t have to worry about that from me.” Knock Out too quickly handed over his other servo as Breakdown let go, a warm tingling already traveling up his circuits thanks to the oil in the wax. It was a lovely feeling and unbeknownst to his rugged guest it slowly made other parts of his frame charged and tingly as well. By the time they were two bottles in and watching late night sci-fi movies Knock Out could feel himself losing his composure.

Breakdown just looked so gorgeous in the low light of the room, the soft orange reflecting off his dark blue plating beautifully lewd. He just wanted to run his servos all over it. Feel every ridge and rare curve, play with taut cables and struts all the while teasing plates that likely hadn’t felt a touch even close to his. He wanted to feel that engine’s purr through every bit of his metal. Primus, he wanted so badly. Breakdown was a client though. He wasn’t some starry optic’ed bruiser looking to ruin his life by selling his spark to some celebrity. Sure he had made the offer but that was because he was a good mech and as poor as Mortilus spark was warm. That didn’t stop Knock Out from pushing the boundaries though. Luckily Breakdown was as much of a devious drunk as he was.

Knock Out had slipped onto the floor and as close as he was willing to get so that the mech couldn’t feel the static cling and hum of his needy equipment. Breakdown was happily watching the movie that was on, his good servo lingering heavily on Knock Out’s hip, his thumb tracing back and forth over a small swath of metal. “Hey, Doc?” Knock Out loved how the slur in the bruiser's words made Breakdown sound so rougher.

“Yes?”

“I know it might not be right of me ta’ ask but why’s your house so slagged?”

Knock Out swallowed, his throat tight all of a sudden. He didn’t like bringing up his anger, his pain, but Breakdown was a stranger he was just curious. “Sometimes I just feel like breaking things. Haven’t you ever felt like that?”

Knock Out swore he felt his spark stall as optics so livid they looked like liquid gold turned to look at him. A coyly honest smirk on the bruiser's pretty face. “All the time. I just take a shift on demolition. Haha~ You wanna come down to Ananka and give it a shot?” Breakdown’s deep laugh echoed around the room, the base of it made Knock Out’s whole frame shiver. “I’m just teasin’ Doc. Though I’d be happy to host ya’ for how good you’ve treated me.” Breakdown sighed something obviously on his mind. “Since…..ya know I really do need to pay you back somehow and you didn’t seem to like the idea of me guardin’ ya I was wondering if you’d like me to fix up this place for ya. I’d need to go home for a bit and finish setting up the screens for the season but I can come back and work anytime. Can...get you some deals on materials. Make the place look however you want it as long as you leave me a design.”

Knock Out’s processor said “no, that’s not necessary. I’m not even going to charge you you’re far too handsome and just getting to spend the amount of time I have with you has been payment enough”, but his mouth said, “Alright.”

“Alright?” Knock Out nodded, too focused on beautiful optics to do much else. “Alright, perfect. I promise I do real good work.”

 By the time they were on their last bottle they were playing games.Trading wins for secrets or lies which was somewhat hard in their inebriated state. Breakdown didn’t have the spark to lie and Knock Out didn’t have the sobriety. They had started out small, favorite color, ideal mech, how many mechs they killed back in the war but Breakdown was just itching to win another round of the card game so he could ask what he really wanted to know. “I promise this is usually a much more fun game at parties but then and you’d think with mechs who’ve known each other as long as Circuit mechs have that it would grow boring but we’re lucky every damn mech there is a great liar. Aw shoot!”

Placing his winning cards down in front of the mech Breakdown was already reaching for the photo he’d stored away from his guest room floor. Knock Out looking more than shocked as it was flashed in front of him. “Now….I know you said you prefer a racer who’s taller than you but I’m gonna call…..well let’s say less than truthful, ‘cause I don’t think you really lied, but I don’t think you’re quite interested in other racers at all.”

Knock Out’s light dusting blush had returned. “Bravo Breakdown. It could be said I rather miss the old Cybertronian standard.”

“A mech who can do a long hard cycles work.”

“Exactly. So….that means you get to ask two questions. Ask wisely~”

“S’alright. Considering there are four mechs in the picture and I’m a stranger I think this is fair, which one of these fine slaggers is Rham?” Breakdown slipped the photo to the floor, it only took Knock Out a moment to point the bruiser out. Breakdown could tell he’d once been a tank build by the way he held his shoulders and arms. Still not used to his smaller chest and engine and the barrel of his cannon still on his arm. It had probably been defuzed or repurposed for a less lethal option but kept for sentiment. “So….why do you have this picture? I can tell it’s from a party so….just a good memory or...something more?” Usually, Breakdown would never pry, not even with friends back home this just wasn’t a sort of thing they did in Ananka but he loved seeing Knock Out flustered and cute; when the other mechs digits curled defensively and he caught the sound of panels snapping tight in discomfort he felt terrible.

“Because I’m an idiot.” Knock Out was still sporting a smile but Breakdown knew it didn’t belong. He inched a little closer to the other mech, reaching out to run a thumb down Knock Out’s smooth face.

“What are you talking about?

“You don’t have to pretend you don’t know. You’ve spent long enough with me. I live my life carelessly. I get hurt often, but I have good metal. I don’t let it get to me but still….some things persist even if you tell yourself they don’t matter.”

“I don’t follow Doc I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright...I think I’m too drunk to make sense. Is it horrible that all I want is to go for a drive? Primus~” Knock Out ran his servos down Breakdown’s thighs, trying to convince him he was alright but as Knock Out tried to stand Breakdown pulled him back down to his lap.

“Doc I know you know I’m not gonna let you do that. Come on! Just settle back down here with me and we’ll watch another movie alright?” Pulling down more support blocks Breakdown made room on his thermal pad so Knock Out had a warm spot to rest. The Doctor fussed a bit insisting he was fine and that Breakdown could go back to his room but all it took was a heavy arm around the smaller mech to keep him in place and settle him. The light purple dusting his cheeks again.

Quickly finding the most interesting thing he could Breakdown set the volume to low and pushed all the cups and empty bottles away a safe distance. Knock Out continued to mumble at his side but Breakdown only inched him closer. “It’s alright Doc it’s cold. I just want to make sure your circuits don’t get shocked and you wake up all gross and dizzy tomorrow. It’s not a big deal.”

“Hmm, not a big deal….I suppose.”

When Breakdown felt Knock Out drift off, his engine settling to a nice idle purr he turned the screen off and inched closer to steal a strip of cover for his middle. In his recharge the Doctor threw his cautions to the wind, snuggling into the bigger mech and wrapping his arms tightly around Breakdown’s waist. The smaller mech’s form felt so good there, so right, so warm and perfect. Primus, it had been a time since he’d shared a berth or even gotten this close to another mech, not since the early days. The face pressed so close to his middle made the Doctor’s warm ex-vents tickle every time but even that was perfectly fine, with the sing-song squeak that accompanied every stroke of his long frosty audials Knock Out was so wonderfully cute.

* * *

 

Dust season had set in by the time Breakdown could return.

For the first time in his life, he’d bought tickets to the Aurora Derby when it finally came to Ananka. He had no business and he certainly wasn’t desperate to see the Doctor or anything but…..part of him did want to appreciate the work. One of his work buddies who had been saving up had wanted to go but was too embarrassed to go alone anyway so it was a nice lead. Knock Out was already on the arm of some gorgeous aerial who must have followed him from the port city but Breakdown could tell from the cameras that his attention was everywhere else. The race wasn’t all that special considering the models but it was always exciting to get to see heavy duties get their own fun. The other competitions were more his style. Breakdown would give his home one thing while most velocitronians put all their values in speed the planet was home to some very strong mechs and had no problem showing off all of its assets for tourists.

He tried not to focus too hard on the fact that Rham was wearing one of the Doctor’s new designs and chatting up the mech frequently even though his boss kept pulling him away. Overall it was an enjoyable time but he was happy to get back to work the next day and even happier when he came home to a package from the capitol. Blueprints for Knock Out’s home and a set of keys.

Having to hear about him going off to another trip to the capitol most of Breakdown’s friends were starting to think. Jury-rig and Hatchback teasing him every chance they got about his rich Delta “patron”. Despite how much he reasoned if off they were right. Knock Out said he could wait for money so Breakdown was really just making up excuses for him to go back. The mech just….called him; as cliche as it sounded. Still, Breakdown knew his limits, knew how far to let his spark hope. The main drive to his reasoning was really to pay off his debt...and maybe give the Doc some sorely needed comfort when he could...nothing more. Except when Knock Out invited him to a fancy Delta social he had no idea where his life was going.

Breakdown had finally got all the things arranged and had set off back to Delta and figured he’d be sharing the Doc’s attention if he had it at all considering the Doc would be off on trade expedition but when he returned to Knock Out’s home he was there and he was alone. Hindsight he shouldn’t have been surprised, aside from him Breakdown didn’t think anyone else had come to the Doctor’s home the entire time of his visit.

“A trail of stars have been dangerously close to going supernova so government expeditions have been put on hold. Lucky me I get to slog through dust season after all.” His tone was disgusted but his touch playful as he fit Breakdown with the new dust mask he’d promised. Considering Knock Out had...now a few massive holes in his home and the winds had been blowing nonstop for cycles it was sorely needed.

Having the mech all to himself was no problem to Breakdown but having the Doctor with only small projects like finishing his arm and some refurbishing Breakdown had eased him into Knock Out quickly grew bored….or…...perhaps not bored but he certainly was spending a lot more time watching Breakdown work. Thinking. The contractor had been a few days into tearing down the side of the house when Knock Out had suggested the idea of the party. Sweaty with coolant and tired from the work it sounded like a nice break at the time but now that the event was coming up he was nervous.

Still shoddy looking thanks to his prosthetic arm and sporting a scratched paint job thanks to the sandstorm raging outside, Breakdown knew he wasn’t close to a hot date but Knock Out insisted. Dragging him off from welding to the washrack, soap, wax, and stripper all ready to go. It only took skilled servos a few hours to get him shining.

“A-a-are you really sure about this? I really won’t be insulted if you head off to this party on your own.”

“Of course I’m sure! I always need someone to stop me from drinking myself to death and you’ve proved good at that! I promise you’ll barely leave my side. We’ll have fun.”

“Okay as long as you promise. I don’t need any fancy snobs givin’ me guff. I’m a proud drunk.”

“ I know~ It’s cute on you.”

Breakdown managed to keep clean despite the fairly long drive and...that was for the best because as he and Knock Out transformed and headed up the venue Breakdown quickly figured out that Knock Out hadn’t told him the whole truth. They weren’t going to a party. They were going to a ceremony.

The attendants at the doors to the fancy place waved them through without even a look, Knock Out’s reputation that sound it seemed and through the doors were all the telltale signs. A bonding ceremony. Knock Out had dragged him off to someone’s bonding ceremony. Waiting for a more secluded spot to confront the Doctor Breakdown was just about to ask when heavy footsteps rushed them. A strong grip seized his shoulder and turned him around. Surprisingly it was a familiar face. The one from the picture. Rham. He released Breakdown as quickly as he rushed him, obviously confused.

“Knock Out who’s this?” For some reason, the mech seemed irritated to see the bruiser by Knock Out’s side, although painted so ornately and trailing jewels and brilliant gold silks it was obvious he was the one getting married.

“My plus one darling. Obviously.” Knock Out kept his smile, his tone light and happy but Breakdown could tell it was strained and likely Rham could too.”

“Yeah of course Doc, he’s more than welcome, but who is he?”

“A client~...and a friend.”

“A client?” It was clear Rham chose to ignore the last part of Knock Out’s response. He looked Breakdown up and down easily noting Breakdown’s arm as Knock Out’s work. This seemed to satisfy him, he held out his servo to Breakdown’s good one. “Nice to meet ya, hope you have a nice time at our little shindig.”

Breakdown shook the offered servo, both their grips a little tighter than they needed to be. “Little? In Ananka if you want to make a thing official you go to the jail with your Conjunx and two buds and Arsenal-”

“Throws some wildflowers and powdered energon over ya and calls it a night! Yeah. It means a lot more like that, doesn’t it? Shining Chariot likes the flair though. It’s Delta slag.” The heavy servo on his good shoulder almost felt friendly but Breakdown had a feeling Rham had just spent learning Delta’s subtler ways of intimidation. “Listen big guy don’t feel like you need to stick with the Doc the entire time. This thing's gonna go on for a while after the ceremony so feel free to come hang out with me and the other heavy duties over there.”

Breakdown nodded congenially but had no plans to leave the Doc’s side tonight.”Sure. Thanks.” Another friendly slap and Rham moved on to give Knock Out a warm hug and “welcoming” kiss on the forehead, his servo square on the Doctor’s aft already smudging the finish. Breakdown didn’t know how but he knew that the night wasn’t going to go well. The elegant silver and black racer with long curved horns and decorated like some golden age masterpiece coming their way was a pretty good shred of evidence though.

“Rham! Is that Knock Out?” Oh Primus, the way the mech asked made Breakdown want to slap them across the face. Breakdown could tell old high status when he saw it and while Velocitron hadn’t picked up many of the sort of mechs considering the dangerous trek, all the fleeing colonies had picked up a few.

Rham swiftly set Knock Out back down to his peds, coughing to reset his vocalizer. “Just welcoming him and his guest?

“Guest?” Rham motioned to Breakdown. Shining Chariot’s smile fell as he looked Breakdown over but his frown was replaced quickly. “Well hello, cutie~ Gosh I don’t think I’ve seen a frame like yours since Cybertron. Have you really kept your old war frame all these years?” The compliment couldn’t have sounded more fake but the slight purr in the mechs words and the frame of the socialite's soon to be Conjunx lead Breakdown to think there was something to its truth. Nice or not he didn’t like it.

Breakdown had no clue how he knew about his frame either other than since the rise of Delta’s fashion as top veteran designers they’d committed every look of their own and their rivals to memory. Breakdown didn’t put it past them. Still, it wasn’t unusual Breakdown knew racers who’d kept their original frames, not seeing it as an issue. As an ever-shifting society, it must not have been a concept Delta was used to anymore….being happy with themselves. “Heh~ I don’t eh- make enough money for that sort of thing. I’m already giving the Doc everything I got to keep this frame.” The racer’s servo on his shoulder felt like a knife it was so cold.

 “Darling don’t worry it’s vintage and vintage is always in style. What season was it Knock Out that we all chose to do historical designs? The millenia?”

“Mid millennia.” Knock Out hadn’t sounded or looked so stiff in all the time Breakdown had seen him. He carefully grabbed at the mech's thin servo and gave it a comforting squeeze. Knock Out slipped his digits against Breakdown’s and squeezed back.

“Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes~ I remember now. I loved your aerial work, so sleek and Voisian.”

“Yes~ It’s good to see you’ve been improving since then. Slow and steady as they say.”

Shining Chariot’s frown returned. “Excuse me?” This time Rham butted in.

“Babe. Don’t you remember? Your model crashed and nearly died. We were doing damage control for months.”

“Oh yes! That. I’ve since blocked that incident out.” Rham put a hand around his partner’s waist.

“You do still remember how much Knock Out helped you during that time though right? All those donations he made on your behalf to the ARA. Paying for the model’s recovery?”

“Of course~ Always such a big help. I don’t even know what Velocitron would be without Knock Out.”

“I know you would have done it if you had the money to spare. Override already had you so tied up in that Dw’ess agreement. Now don’t spend all your time on me~ It looks like you have plenty of incoming guests who better deserve your attention.”

“KO’s right babe, let’em go take their seats.”

“Oh~ alright. Show them to their table Rham.” Shining Chariot went off back into the throng of arriving mechs and Rham grabbed at Knock Out’s other shoulder and moved him along to the large main room.

At the moment it was filled with chairs that lined the small stage and walkway, Waiters were already serving high-class energex and N^2ergon with small mineral snacks and at least a two hundred mechs were already there chatting away. The dizzying lights and splendor of it all making it look more like some festival than a bonding ceremony. Rham guided them over to the right side of the room to a plush loveseat. “Here you go Knock Out. I uhh...I wasn’t expecting you to bring….yeah so I’ll tell the staff to bring over another chair for your friend.”

“Oh no need Rham, we’ll make do. Won’t we?” With a light squeeze of the servo, Breakdown knew he was expected to put on a bit of a performance if he was going to get an explanation for what Knock Out had dragged him into. So easily picking Knock Out up by his waist he fell lightly against the love seat, legs spread, one arm comfortably hooked around the back as he let Knock Out rest in the crook of his arm over his lap.

“Good enough for me? This good for you Doc?” Rham’s optics flared for a moment but he kept his composure nicely.

“Well look at that. Thanks again for coming for me Doc I know you and Shiny don’t along but you still mean a lot to me. I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me. I was worried after my bachelor party that you were avoiding me.” Breakdown thought of moving the other bruiser's servo off the Doc’s knee but he didn’t want to get in a fight this early on at the dude's own bonding. Knock Out didn’t seem to mind.

“Just busy. No need to fret.”

“Good. Just keep him in a good mood for me big guy so we can all have some real fun later eh?” Rham turned to leave but it was clear he didn’t want to go. When they were alone Breakdown tightened his grip around Knock Out’s waist.

“Doc what did you drag me into?” Knock Out looked up at him innocently.

“What do you mean? There’s going to be an astounding party after all this nonsense don’t worry. We’re going to get charged till we can’t stand at Shiny’s expense.”

“Doc….I know you like Rham…..does he know you like him more than just…..friends?”

“Oh, darling~ Yes. This isn’t a bonding of love it’s one of convenience. Not that there’s nothing there but…..Shiny said he’d get Rham tossed out to the sun if he didn’t go through with this. Rham would be an idiot to have not done it.”

“B-but you like him. Why didn’t you just help him? You know police.”

“It’s not just my feelings and my call. Shiny’s loaded and Rham’s boss….and lover. It’s a very complicated affair that you don’t need to worry about. I just thought I’d bring you because I figured every mech always wants to know how the other half has fun. It’s going to be a good time and I really do need someone to keep me out of trouble.”

The Doc was right. It was a fun party after the ceremony. As soon as the everything was moved and the music started to play everyone started drinking as if it were the end of the world. Noise erupted everywhere as games were played and discussions were started. Knock Out had shoved a bag of two hundred chits in his servo and dragged him off to the tables in the back to gamble. The smaller mech never leaving his lap as he told him what calls to make till Breakdown got a hold of each of the games. The drunker everyone got the higher the stakes. Knock Out betting one of his apartment complexes for one of some merchants multiple summer homes. Breakdown knew then and there that he shouldn’t be at the party but was happy to help win Knock Out the round. The loser didn’t even seem broken up about it and just kept on playing as if it was nothing but Breakdown pulled Knock Out off to a different table.

Every now and again Knock Out would go off to ‘“set his wax” in a private room, this time asking Breakdown if he wanted to join in, getting pretty good at the new table Knock Out had dragged him off to he refused at first but with almost triple their winnings and Knock Out’s field pulsing so hard against him he finally caved.

In a dark room filled with couches and tables, a sleek faceless femme greeted them and motioned them off to a free couch. Breakdown got them both comfortable again, the medic already running his servos everywhere he wanted. “So~ do you want to do something fun or naughty?”

“I want to do something that won’t kill me or get me addicted in one hit.”

“Naughty then? A night of your life type deal?”

“Sure.” Breakdown had no idea what that meant but he was up for it. With Knock Out’s optics roaming him all night he was starting to get a few feelings he’d told himself he had no place feeling for a mech he barely knew.

Knock Out called one of the femmes over and they gave him a small star-shaped container filled with tiny pills. Popping it open he plucked out two of them and motioned for Breakdown to open his mouth. “Say ahh big boy~” Breakdown did as he was told and let Knock Out press the tablets to his glossia. They tasted sweet and dissolved in seconds. Watching and waiting it barely took a minute before static bloomed over every part of his frame. A deep faint charged that pulsed but didn’t grow. Suddenly Knock Out’s weight in his lap became so apparent.

“Doc?” Knock Out’s thin servos were already around his neck, running back and forth along the sharp edges of his jaw and digging between the thick cables of his neck, the thin bits pressed to his intake may as well have been choking him for how it felt. Every touch making the pulse deepen like an echo. “Doc~ A-are you sure-”

Knock Out leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of Breakdown’s mouth humming his confirmation. Breakdown let his servos encircle the smaller mechs waist to bring him back down. A little rougher than intended but the loss of the mech presence left him feeling prickly hollow. Knock Out’s servos rested on his chest, slightly confused by the rough treatment. “Is this not okay anymore? We can do something else to enjoy this high.”

Breakdown’s face turned a dark purple, his whisper husky with charge. “I wanted you there.”

“Oh~” With his servos back on Breakdown, Knock Out grabbed for anything to anchor himself. Tipping his hips up he rolled them forward so his metal pressed and slipped pleasantly against Breakdown’s. Breakdown held the smaller mech in place, his grip tightening the longer Knock Out pressed his array against his own. The charge trying to transfer even though their plates. Leaning as far as he could he pressed soft kisses against Knock Out’s face and lips, encouraging the mech to bring his touches back up. Every kiss or caress lingering in the metal like a punch.

Hungry for all of the Doctor’s attention it wasn’t long till both their engines were in high gear, and lubricant had smeared off large patches of their finishes but neither of them cared. Lost in each other and the pulsing charge of the drug everything else didn’t matter. The party and the other mechs around them didn’t exist. Societal rules and obligations were just triflings to their fun. As the high started to fall even their fabricated lust no longer mattered. Breakdown had the Doctor held like a sparkling holding a beloved soft toy, his servo running up and down Knock Out’s slick back as he just panted and purred nonsense into staticky metal. Knock Out himself just pressing slow kisses wherever he wanted and nuzzling his face into whatever warm spot was closest, his talons digging as far as they could go into every seam that made Breakdown twitch and purr. It was...nice. A dreamlike night that had no consequences where they were just meant to enjoy each others company in a way they both wanted but knew they couldn’t actually ask for. As with all good things though they all had to end and somewhere along the night in the haze of the room and his processor Breakdown drifted off and woke up alone.

With a sigh, he wandered out of the room and back out into the hall. For some reason Breakdown had expected things to die down a little considering how long they’d spent but if anything more mechs had shown up and crowded the building. The wall of noise now annoying and almost painful as he searched. Luckily it didn’t take him long.

Outside one the private rooms down a more secluded hall were a gaggle of racers all drunk and laughing like a bunch of starcatchers. Breakdown remembered their faces from the news and the derbies. Shining Chariot among them. Breakdown didn’t even have to know what was going on to guess it was no good and that Knock Out was at the center of it. Taking a deep vent he stalked down the hall and pushed right past the offended mechs. The scene inside just as he had expected...except instead of Knock Out enjoying himself with his just bonded lover, being too drunk to care that he was likely being tapped and ruining his reputation so the heavy duty he was knocking plates with wouldn’t get tossed to the sun he was just….blank….too drugged to think, cleaner pooling at the corners of his optics.

Breakdown didn’t like getting into fights much anymore, peace and routine had settled him and the competitions at the bars kept him in check but nothing could have been more satisfying than sending Rham to the floor. And following him to the floor. And beating him repeatedly into the floor till energon was coating his knuckles and the thumb of his prosthetic was bent at an ugly angle from the other bruiser’s struggling. Breakdown didn’t know the story, didn’t know who was right and who was wrong. In the Doctor’s crazy world Breakdown had a fear that it wasn’t clear-cut but all he needed to know was that Knock Out was acting as the butt of everyone’s fun and that didn’t sit right and he had a debt to repay.

Breakdown took Knock Out home before any of the more skittish racers got nervous, even as Rham screamed at his back. As far as Breakdown was concerned if he was in the right he’d at least got his punches in but he was the one opening his plates to the Doc at his own damn bonding ceremony. Not that Shining Chariot seemed all that broken up, his optics glazed and glinting with want as he watched Breakdown carry Knock Out away.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning late into the cycle he smelled smoke and fire. Fearing that he was recharging in a pyre he ran as fast as his peds would carry him but found nothing. Up on the Doctor’s floor, he spotted Knock Out sitting out on the balcony, surrounded by empty bottles, a green and purple blaze in the distance. The garden was on fire. Not all of it, most of it had died out to nothing but a charred wasteland but there were still spots. Breakdown approached the mech slowly at first before dropping to his knees and pulling the mech tight against him. He pressed his helm lightly to the other mechs, running his good thumb along the Doctor’s featureless mask. “Doc~ I’m not a gardener you know? I can’t fix this.”

Breakdown could tell the Doctor was smiling despite himself, despite the cleaner fading the mech's paint. “Oh Primus, I didn’t think you’d still be here. I-I’m sorry.” Knock Out’s slur was horrible and Breakdown was surprised he even knew what was going on.

“It’s alright. I can learn.” Knock Out laughed at that.

“No-n-mmhmm-not about the garden about me. I tried to be good really I tried to be so~ good with you and I just…..it wasn’t your fault at all trust me but you were just so….silly. So….silly. Silly, silly, silly.”

“Doc? Are you alright? Do you want to talk about what happened last night? You don’t have to put up with that slag just because you’re worried about him.” Knock Out clung to Breakdown’s helm, his long talons fondling the silver points.

“Silly, silly, silly. Oh, Breakdown~ You’re far too good a mech. I’m sorry darling. I’m so, so, so sorry for being terrible to you. For dragging you into my nonsense... it was selfish. All you wanted was to be you again and I just- hmmmm~” Breakdown rubbed at the small of Knock Out’s back as he tried to make sense of the mech’s rambling. He didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t like that the Doctor was blaming himself for everything. He was his own mech, he knew how to say no. The Doctor hadn’t coerced him into anything just because of his debt it had been his own curiosity and wants that had driven him to do most of the things he’d done. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure Doc, whatever you want.”

“I-” Knock Out shuddered at his thought. “T-the fire’s dying do you want to throw a grenade into it?”

Breakdown nodded. “Yeah Doc, I do.” Pulling the pin from one of the stun grenades from the pile at his side Knock Out handed it off to Breakdown. Breakdown tossed it right into the fountain, the two lying back against the cold metal of the balcony to watch the slow-burning flame shoot up as the electricity surged through and sparked the fuel that Knock Out had mingled with the solvent. Together they watched it burn as another sandstorm whipped up, as Breakdown put his mask on and pulled Knock Out close to warm him through the chill, as the city slowly raced on making absolutely no difference to their lives right then and there. “Doc? Come with me to Ananka. Just for a while. Maybe forever. I don’t know if you deserve me or if I deserve you but...I want you to be happy. So come with me and let’s just forget about all this.” Slowly Breakdown felt Knock Out’s servo against his again, playing with his digits as he thought the idea over.

“Okay.”

Knock Out looked like a dream on his berth, the brightest thing in his dust-covered apartment. The two exhausted after the drive but not nearly enough to still their servos as soon as they were alone. Breakdown already between the smaller mechs thighs, both of them clamped tight around his neck as he ran kisses up Knock Out’s spike. Mouth barely full with Knock Out Breakdown couldn’t help but tease the mech till his hips were twitching and thrusting to meet Breakdown’s lips again and again.

“Breakdown?” Breakdown hummed softly to let the Doc know he had his attention. “Do you remember back _\- aheh-_ on Navitas when you had to bring one of bigger mechs down to the morgue after an accident _-hmh-_ with some live wires?” Breakdown hummed again although for the life of him he couldn’t remember what Knock Out was going on about. He was lucky he could even understand the mech through his heavy panting. “The _-ah-_ power was unreliable so I asked you if you could attend to the manual generator for me and you cranked the thing so hard you blew the lights out.” That was why. “Well.. _mmhmm_...you ran off all flustered, leaving me feeling very naughty and all on my lonesome that night and _-agh-_ you never even spoke to me again. Now, ~….you’re doing a fantastic job but I think-...it’s time you made up for that little blunder.”

Pulling off Knock Out’s spike with one last lick up the pulsing metal Breakdown spread the legs around his head to get himself the perfect view of the mechs leaking port. The metal, glistening, the biolights throbbing, everything just waiting for attention. Waiting for him. Breakdown couldn’t help but rest his head again one of Knock Out’s warm thighs, turning to give it a kiss. “Oh Doc, have mercy~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. kudo's, comments, requests are always appreciated here or on my tumblr.


End file.
